Momiji Binboda
Momiji Binboda (紅葉), is a God of Misfortune whose duty is to restore the energy balance on Earth by stealing the overwhelming Fortune Energy from Ichiko. She at first seemed to be the antagonist in the series, always tormenting Ichiko, but soon controls her anger and helps Ichiko be a better person, making her the deuteragonist of the series. Appearance : Momji Binboda is a modest woman who loves to cosplay. She is 5'2" tall, and her measurements are 30AA, waist 57, and hips 79. Her appearance is always changing throughout the anime due to the comedic attitude. Her most common outfit is a yellow shirt with green stripes, a red dress with overalls attached, and is sometimes seen wearing a single brown shoe. In the latest episode, Momiji had the persona of Luffy from One Piece. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover one eye, orange eyes, and is "flat-chested." Personality : A God of Misfortune who is sent from another world to restore the energy balance on Earth by stealing the Fortune energy from Ichiko, although her Misfortune energy often loses out to Ichiko's Fortune energy. Her right arm is so concentrated with misfortune that she wraps it up in a cast, using it as a support for various gadgets such as syringes. She is also capable of transforming into a spirit form in order to pass through barriers. She is constantly clashing with Ichiko as she tries to steal her Fortune energy, becoming particularly irritated and hostile when her flat chest is made fun of. Nonetheless, she often finds herself taking pity on Ichiko, often encouraging her to try and use her Fortune energy to help others and find companionship. She can also be scatterbrained and lazy, but she is prideful and determined in her mission to take down Ichiko. She can be silly at times when she cosplays. Whenever she takes a bath in the human world, she loses her Misfortune energy and changes to a brighter personality, but will return to normal if made dirty again. Plot Relationships * Ichiko Sakura - The two are enemies at first, and they complement each other such as bust size and personalities. Even though Momiji finds Ichiko to be a spoiled brat, she helps her by making her choose to do the right things such as saving Keita's younger brother Ryuuta, who is about to drown to death or Ranmaru, who is about to be crushed by a house that is about to collapse. As time passes, they begin to befriend each other, to the point that their relationship could be considered as "frenemies". * Momo'o Inugami - He is her loyal servant, and is often summoned. Quotes * "Happiness is something to be shared, you know. No matter how delicious the cake might be, if you don't have someone to share with it, you might as well not have any." - Momiji referring to Ichiko * "Must be Thursday, never got the hang of Thursday." -Momiji, referring to the fact Ichiko breaking the jar filled with happiness energy. Taken from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Gallery 7bfc26caf58eec125c44.png|Momiji with Luffy's hat nmomiji.png|Momiji as nurse momijinee1.png Binbougami_Moka_Render.png|Momiji as Outer Moka Episode 06.png Episode 05.png Episode 01.jpg Episode 04.png Momiji Icon.png Ichiko and Momiji.jpg Trivia *When Momiji cosplayed as Outer Moka in Episode 2, her voice actress changed to Alexis Tipton. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities